Adieu Severus
by bellatrix92
Summary: La bataille terminée, Minerva doit enterrer un homme dont peu de monde veut encore entendre parler, un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son fils... ... Un ami aussi.
1. OS

-Où est Potter?

Minerva venait de poser la question à Ron et Hermionne, qui prenaient un en-cas, assis à la table de Serdaigle avec Ginny, Luna, Neville, Anna Habbot, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Susan Bones. Il pouvait être dix-heure du matin à présent, et Kingsley l'avait nommée directrice par intérim afin qu'elle s'occupe des élèves restants à Poudlard et de l'organisation générale, cela faisait tout juste une demi-heure.

Son premier travail avait été de s'assurer que les blessés étaient bien soignés, puis de s'occuper des corps de tous ceux qui étaient décédés durant la bataille, mangemorts compris. Ces derniers avaient été placés dans une salle à part, avec la dépouille de leur maître.

Le travail semblait à présent terminé, mais Minerva savait qu'il manquait encore une personne à rapatrier.

Ron Weasley lui indiqua la tour de Gryffondor en précisant que Harry était allé y prendre quelques instants de repos. Minerva hésita un instant mais Hermionne Granger lui dit:

-Allez-y.

-Peut-être que vous pourriez simplement m'indiquer où se trouve le corps du professeur Rogue...

-Il est dans la cabane hurlante, répondit Ron, allons chercher Harry d'abord.

A ces mots, Neville Londubat se leva également. Ce qui donna l'occasion à tous, de voir que son visage ne se figeait plus d'effroi en entendant le nom de l'homme qui l'avait terrorisé des années durant.

-Inutile, répondit-il, Harry a besoin, et a le droit, de prendre un peu de repos. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait très envie de retourner là-bas, pas plus que vous deux. Ginny, Luna et moi allons y aller avec vous professeur.

En effet, les deux intéressées venaient de se lever aussi, et suivirent Neville et Mac-Gonnagal dans les restes du hall d'entrée. Leur professeur semblait mal-à-l'aise.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à venir tous les trois? Demanda t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers extérieurs, ce ne sera qu'une horreur de plus à voir...

-Rogue nous a protégés durant toute l'année, répondit simplement Luna, allez chercher son corps est notre manière de lui rendre hommage.

Protégés, pensa Mac-Gonnagal, oui, c'était peut-être bien le mot et un sentiment nouveau, pas moins douloureux que les autres, s'immisçait dans son esprit. Severus aurait largement pu être son fils, elle était un peu plus âgée que sa mère. Elle revoyait encore ce jeune et sombre professeur à son arrivée à Poudlard. C'était un ancien élève, doué mais très discret et assez indépendant.

Au fond, il était clair pour Minerva qu'elle n'avait jamais pu le détester jusqu'à cette année. Elle s'en était méfiée, ils s'étaient sans cesse défiés, opposés et même chamaillés, la rivalité entre les maison aidant.

Avec Pomona , elle était très complice, avec Filius elle discutait énormément et passait d'agréables moments sur des travaux intellectuels. Avec Severus, la relation avait toujours été différente, à cause de l'âge peut-être, mais aussi à cause de leur présence dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils étaient rivaux, c'était la seule chose de claire, leurs échanges étaient purement professionnels, du moins en apparence, et ça c'était déjà moins sûr.

Le mot « amitié » tentait même de se frayer un passage dans son esprit, même s'il aurait pu sembler incongru à tous. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup respectée, elle peut-être un peu moins en retour. Lors de l'affaire de la Pierre Philosophale, elle avait toutefois été aussi dégoûtée que lui par la manière dont Dumbledore avait avantagé sa propre maison. Et elle se souvenait encore des paroles de Severus lorsque, extrêmement gênée, elle était allée le voir: « Je sais parfaitement que vous auriez eu assez de noblesse, de bon sens et de délicatesse pour ne pas commettre un tel favoritisme Minerva. Ce n'est pas à vous de présenter des excuses. » Durant la période de suspension d'Albus lors de l'épisode de la Chambre, il avait activement soutenu son intérim alors que le conseil et Lucius Malefoy souhaitaient le placer comme directeur au plus vite.

L'année suivante n'avait pas été de tout repos non-plus, à cause d'une rude compétition en Quidditch et des événements liés à Sirius Black. Lorsqu'à Noël, Severus avait tiré un chapeau pointu à vautour empaillé du pétard surprise que lui tendait Dumbledore, et que ce dernier s'en était coiffé. Elle avait entendu pour la première fois le maître des potions plaisanter d'une voix égale: « cela lui va mieux qu'à moi... ». Elle lui avait répondu: « Ce chef-d'œuvre de haute-couture a l'inconvénient de ne mettre en valeur que sa propriétaire légitime, Albus ressemble à un épouvantail à moineaux ». Un semblant de sourire était apparu sur le visage de Severus.

Jusqu'à la mort d'Albus, Minerva avait cru que le pire souvenir lié à son jeune collègue resterait celui de la nuit où Lord Voldemort était revenu. Elle l'avait vu partir discrètement, peu après le départ colérique de Fudge.

-Vous y retournez? Lui avait-elle demandé avec effroi.

Il avait répondu d'un hochement de tête et son visage était resté insondable, quoiqu'un peu pâle. Minerva avait alors ressenti l'urgence... Ils s'étaient serrés la main.

-A tout à l'heure, lui avait dit Severus.

Il était revenu au lever du soleil, titubant dans le parc et tenant à peine debout, elle l'attendait et observait le parc depuis la fenêtre. Elle l'avait vu s'effondrer sur un banc, à l'abri des regards, et avait couru dans le parc, inquiète et le croyant blessé.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue venir heureusement, mais Minerva l'avait entendu pleurer, elle avait ralenti et osé l'observer un instant sans qu'il ne la voie. Il s'était allongé sur le banc, recroquevillé, et tremblait de tout ses membres, les bras autour du corps. Il tentait de retenir les sanglots qui le secouaient et sa cape avait disparu, il ne portait plus que sa chemise. Celle-ci était tâchée de quelques gouttes de sang et un peu déchirée. Sûrement s'était-il griffé le torse sous une décharge de doloris.

Minerva savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir vu dans cet état. Elle était repartie silencieusement jusqu'à la porte du château avant de l'appeler:

-Severus?! Où êtes-vous? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Deux minutes plus tard, il apparaissait, encore parcouru de légers tremblements mais le visage sec et presque insondable. Fatigue et tension s'y lisaient toutefois.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Albus immédiatement, s'était-il contenté de lui dire, avant de disparaître.

Plus tard, le directeur lui avait expliqué:

-Ce n'est pas passé loin Minerva. Nous avons eu énormément de chance que Severus soit un excellent occlumens et surtout, une force de la nature. J'aurais quand-même préféré qu'il accepte d'aller voir Pomfresh après ce qu'il a subi...

Minerva fut alors sortie de ses pensées par la vision de trois personnes un peu plus loin dans le parc, qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Elle reconnut la famille Malefoy, à son grand déplaisir. Eux, elle les détestait vraiment, à part le jeune Drago peut-être. Le visage tuméfié de Lucius et la pâleur des deux autres la retint toutefois de les rabrouer, d'autant que Luna, à sa grande surprise, venait de leur adresser un geste d'invitation.

-Qu'y a t-il? Demanda Minerva à Lucius d'une voix un peu sèche.

-Nous cherchons le corps de Severus Rogue, répondit le quadragénaire. Nous savons qu'il a été tué par ici.

-Nous allons également le chercher, répondit Neville, faisant ainsi abstraction de sa rancœur envers Drago. Vous pouvez nous suivre si vous le désirez. Nous savons où Voldemort l'a tué.

Ils reprirent leur route, accompagnés des trois ex-mangemorts qui les suivaient craintivement. À présent ils étaient presque arrivés au Saule Cogneur. Minerva tira sa baguette et envoya un débris de branche frapper un nœud de la racine. L'arbre s'immobilisa aussitôt et une cavité s'ouvrit à l'intérieur. Minerva y descendit la première et s'engagea dans le passage qu'elle éclaira de sa baguette, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce couloir sombre puisque c'était elle qui y emmenait toujours le jeune Lupin. Elle n'ignorait pas non-plus que c'était aussi ici que Severus avait failli une fois perdre la vie alors qu'il était encore élève. C'était un comble que Voldemort l'aie tué dans ce lieu précis, cela avait-il été calculé? Elle préférait ne pas le savoir.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à la cabane, elle resta figée.

Severus reposait là, une main sur le torse, l'autre près du cou d'où il semblait avoir perdu tout son sang. Ses yeux étaient encore grands ouverts. Elle n'eut que la force de s'écarter pour laisser passer les Malefoy, Luna, Ginny et Neville.

Drago Malefoy, à peine entré dans la pièce, s'effondra en pleurant près d'elle. Lucius, d'une voix étranglée, dit quelque chose qui parvint aux oreilles de Minerva:

-Et c'est moi qu'il a envoyé... pour le lui amener...

Pendant que Luna s'approchait du corps pour lui fermer les yeux, la mémoire des événements de la veille revint à Minerva. Elle se souvint de chaque détail de leur dernière confrontation. De la colère et de la tension qui l'avaient poussée à attaquer Severus avec autant de violence. Cette année qui venait de passer avait été un enfer, elle s'était attendue à être arrêtée à tout moment, ou exécutée purement et simplement. Elle s'étonnait encore, que Severus ait réussi à les préserver, elle, Horace, Filius, Sybille et Pomona, alors qu'ils étaient des proches de Dumbledore et des ennemis de toujours de Lord Voldemort.

Une vague de violents remords l'assaillit au souvenir des dernières paroles qu'elle avait adressé à Severus, et de celles qu'elle avait prononcées juste après: « Lâche! » « Notre directeur fait une petite pause. ».

A présent elle savait: la pause, Severus ne l'avait faite qu'ici, après s'être vidé de son sang.

Minerva s'aperçut alors que Lucius Malefoy s'était approché de la dépouille, il écarta légèrement la main que Severus avait gardé sur son cou jusque dans la mort.

-Le serpent l'a tué, murmura t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de faire se ressaisir Minerva, elle fit apparaître un brancard à côté d'eux et pointa sa baguette sur Rogue. À cet instant, Neville et Lucius Malefoy l'arrêtèrent d'un même geste de main. Le second souleva le torse de son ami tandis que Neville lui attrapait les jambes, ils le déposèrent délicatement sur le brancard qu'ils soulevèrent tous les deux, Neville passa en tête pour ressortir par le passage, auquel il tournait le dos.

-Attention à la marche, l'avertit Narcissa. Qui passa devant eux et entreprit de les guider.

Sous l'effet des secousses la main de Severus glissa de son cou malgré la raideur du cadavre, et sortit du brancard, Ginny s'avança et la remit sur le torse du défunt. Minerva laissa passer devant elle un Drago complètement effondré, soutenu par Luna qui semblait décidément incapable d'en vouloir à quiconque. Bientôt, le cortège funèbre fut sortit du passage délicat. Lorsque Mac-Gonnagal franchit enfin l'ouverture du Saule, elle perçut nettement les regards des autres tournés vers elle. Elle comprit, immédiatement.

-Amenons-le dans la Grande Salle, répondit-elle à la question muette. Je ne peux prendre seule la décision de l'enterrer ici, à Poudlard, mais je compte bien qu'il le soit. Je sais que ç'aurait été son souhait s'il était encore là.

-Il considérait l'école comme sa maison, rajouta Lucius pour appuyer ses paroles.

Et c'est en silence que le cortège prit ce chemin, Lucius et Neville portant toujours le brancard, Luna soutenant toujours Drago, Ginny et Narcissa guidant et veillant à la bonne marche. Et elle, qui ne pouvait que superviser, conseiller, ordonner...

Et pourtant, l'espoir renaissait déjà dans son cœur, à la vue de ce tableau pourtant si terrible. Non, ce n'était pas simplement une horreur de plus à voir. C'était juste le monde sorcier qui commençait à panser ses plaies afin de se reconstruire...

L'inhumation eut lieu le soir même, avec seulement quelques personnes en plus, et lorsque Minerva referma elle-même la dalle de pierre de la tombe, elle murmura d'une voix inaudible pour les autres:

-Adieu Severus, et bon voyage.


	2. Prologue

Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir à revenir là-dessus, mais même si Kingsley en personne ne l'avait pas sollicitée, elle n'aurait pas pu se détourner de ce cas, plus que délicat. Après-tout, malgré ses innombrables défauts, Severus valait bien qu'on s'occupe de ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Minerva recompta une énième fois les sièges qu'elle avait disposés devant elle: Drago Malefoy, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Harry et Ginny Potter. Cela faisait donc cinq personnes et elle en plus. Et elle était, de très loin, la plus vieille.

Le jeune professeur de botanique arriva en premier. À présent jovial et sûr de lui, Neville Londubat semblait avoir changé de personne depuis son arrivée en temps qu'élève à Poudlard. Au petit garçon maladroit et en difficulté avait succédé un homme de talent au grand cœur. Minerva était réellement fière qu'il appartienne à sa maison.

Elle le salua puis jeta un énième regard au tableau de son prédécesseur, resté désespérément vide depuis plusieurs jours. Severus avait disparu après lui avoir donné les explications qu'elle lui avait demandé, c'est à dire après avoir répondu avec un laconisme digne d'une tombe, à deux questions:

Oui, il était bien le père de la fillette repérée.

Et oui, il avait épousé cette fille Bones et eu trois enfants avec elle, dont un né sûrement deux mois après sa mort.

Minerva ne savait pas comment réagir, Severus était à présent un personnage fort controversé, il y avait fort à parier que ces enfants risquaient d'être observés sous toutes les coutures. Mais surtout, elle se demandait si quelqu'un, à part Severus et elle, avait connaissance de cette famille. Albus devait sûrement le savoir à l'époque. Mais lui étant mort, c'était à présent à elle que revenait de gérer ce problème délicat.

On toqua à la porte du bureau, Minerva répondit un « entrez » et Ginny Potter entra, suivie de son mari, de Luna Lovegood et de Drago Malefoy. Tous saluèrent chaleureusement la directrice, même Drago que les années et la rencontre avec une certaine Astoria Greengrass avaient fait évoluer très positivement.

Les salutations effectuées, Harry lui demanda:

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir vous voir professeur? Y a t-il un problème?

Les jeunes gens pouvaient en effet avoir quelques raisons d'inquiétude, car Minerva, craignant un regard indélicat sur son courrier, ne leur avait pas précisé le motif de leur convocation. En effet, à l'approche des six ans de la Grande Bataille, les souvenirs refluaient et la vague habituelle des révélations plus ou moins fondées était arrivée. Quant-à Rita Skeeter, la fondation d'une association pour la « liberté de la Presse » en faisait une puissance de plus en plus difficile à contrer.

Aussi, Minerva répondit à son ancien élève sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant:

-Il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de grave, mais je souhaitais parler avec vous d'une problème qui est pour moi assez délicat. Je n'ai pas voulu en donner les détails dans mon courrier dans un soucis de discrétion. Il s'agit d'une future élève qui arrivera normalement à Poudlard à la rentrée.

Les jeunes gens étant toute ouïes, elle continua:

-Il y a une semaine, nous avons reçu de la part du ministère la liste des enfants dits « tracés », c'est à dire les jeunes sorciers de onze ans qui n'ont pas fréquenté le cycle primaire magique, le plus souvent des enfants de moldus mais aussi des jeunes sorciers dont les parents assument l'éducation. Normalement pour ces derniers, l'inscription est faite dès la naissance à l'école, mais là, je suis tombée sur une enfant non-inscrite, du nom de Sylvia Rogue.

Devant les regards écarquillés qui lui faisaient face, elle continua sur un ton égal:

-Ce nom m'a bien entendu interpellée, j'ai questionné le tableau du professeur Rogue qui a confirmé ce que je soupçonnais, il s'agit bien de sa fille. Il m'a également indiqué qu'il avait épousé sa mère durant l'automne 1993, que celle-ci se nommait Dana Bones et qu'ils avaient eu trois enfants, le dernier a du naître deux mois après sa mort. Or, j'ai besoin que l'un d'entre-vous se charge de contacter cette famille qui a coupé les ponts avec le monde magique, et qu'il convainque Madame Rogue d'accepter l'entrée de ses enfants à Poudlard. Ni Hagrid, ni moi, ni aucun de ceux qui s'en chargent actuellement ne le peuvent dans ce cas précis.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Luna.

-Tous ceux qui ont l'habitude d'aller chercher les enfants hors du monde magique ont déjà été confrontée à Dana Bones dans le passé, moi en particulier. Cette femme a un parcours difficile lié à Poudlard, et elle n'acceptera jamais de recevoir l'un d'entre-nous.

Minerva n'avait aucune envie d'en dire plus, malgré les regards chargés de questions de ses interlocuteurs. Elle finit en demandant à Drago Malefoy:

-Savez-vous quelque-chose de plus? Rogue était votre parrain après-tout.

Mais Drago secoua la tête à la négative:

-J'ignorais l'existence de ces enfants professeurs, je savais que Severus fréquentait quelqu'un mais il ne m'en a jamais parlé, et je n'ai jamais jugé bon de le questionner à ce propos. J'en suis même venu à penser que cela avait été simplement passager, je ne connais pas cette femme.

-Merci monsieur Malefoy, croyez-vous que vos parents pourraient m'en dire plus?

-Je l'ignore, mon père ne parle que difficilement de Severus depuis la Grande Bataille. Essayez mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

-Bien, je vous remercie.

Elle s'adressa à tous:

-L'un d'entre-vous peut-il se charger de ce travail?

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent en silence, un peu interloqués, finalement Neville et Luna levèrent la main.

-Je pourrais m'en charger, expliqua Neville, en tant que professeur c'est tout à fait possible.

-Moi aussi, répondit Luna, si cette dame a un contact difficile avec Poudlard ce serait peut-être même mieux de lui envoyer quelqu'un qui n'y est pas lié en tant que personnel.

-S'il s'avérait que mes parents avaient des liens avec Mme Rogue, ajouta Drago, je m'engage aussi à la rencontrer si nécessaire.

Harry et Ginny Potter en revanche, semblaient plutôt mal-à-l'aise, ce fut Ginny qui expliqua:

-A une telle période de l'année et dans un tel contexte, c'est malheureusement difficile pour Harry de s'impliquer dans une telle affaire. Et j'ai même peur que cela nuise à la discrétion dont vous voulez qu'elle soit entourée.

Drago renchérit en hochant la tête à l'affirmative:

-Pour nous c'est un peu le même problème, chaque année à partir de mai et jusqu'à août environ, une série d'articles paraissent sur notre compte, et honnêtement cela nous nuit déjà assez sans que notre réputation prenne le risque de déteindre sur d'autres. Il y a deux ans, Kingsley s'est retrouvé en assez mauvaise position lorsqu'il a été photographié en train de me parler, et Merlin sait combien il est au dessus de tous soupçons.

Leurs arguments ne pouvaient être plus pertinents, songea Minerva.

-C'est entendu, répondit-elle, Neville et Miss Lovegood je vous charge de l'affaire, vous pouvez sans problème y aller à deux. Je vais vous donner quelques indications dès maintenant.

Les autres sortirent après l'avoir saluée, Neville et Luna s'approchèrent un peu plus du bureau.

-Les Rogue habitent toujours dans l'impasse du Tisseur, l'ancienne maison de Severus. Celle-ci se trouve dans un vieux quartier ouvrier de Londres, au nord, je vais vous le montrer sur la carte.

-Avant toutes choses professeur, répondit Neville, je voudrais que vous nous en disiez un peu plus sur ce qui nous attend. Je ne souhaite pas être indiscret, mais si je ne m'abuse, nous allons probablement rencontrer des difficultés alors je pense qu'il nous faut être un minimum au courant de la situation concernant cette famille.

À contrecœur, Mac-Gonnagal consentit à lui répondre:

-Il y a que Dana Rogue est une femme que j'ai les meilleures raisons de juger peu recommandable. C'était une Serdaigle, mais elle a été renvoyée de Poudlard à quinze ans et condamnée à trois ans de prison pour des faits très graves. Sa baguette a été brisée. Par la suite, elle est devenue … Commerçante dans l'allée des embrumes d'après ce que l'on m'a dit.

-Je vois, répondit Neville, Poudlard peut en effet exercer sur elle une certaine répulsion.

-Mais à votre visage, ajouta Luna sur un ton inquisiteur, il y a plus grave et vous refusez de nous le dire. C'est après vous qu'elle en a véritablement.

Mac-Gonnagal hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-C'est cela Miss Lovegood, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas me questionner davantage, vous en savez assez je pense.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Minerva alla chercher le plan de Londres Moldue. Elle le déplia devant eux trois et chercha quelques instants avant de leur donner toutes les indications en traçant un itinéraire depuis la gare. Puis elle donna le plan à Luna en disant:

-Lorsque les vacances auront commencé, je vous contacterai afin de vous donner la lettre à remettre à madame Bones. Dans tous les cas je vous remercie d'accepter de me rendre ce service.

-C'est la moindre des choses professeur, répondit Neville, et bien au revoir.

Il quitta bientôt la pièce, Luna Lovegood l'imita après une brève hésitation. Sûr qu'elle aurait volontiers interrogé un peu plus Minerva, mais celle-ci n'entendait pas se laisser faire.

Et puis, elle aussi voulait en savoir plus, qu'était-il passé par la tête de Severus?

Alors qu'elle contournait le bureau, elle eut un choc: celui-ci venait justement de réapparaître dans son tableau et fixait la porte d'un air pensif.

-Où étiez-vous? Lui demanda Minerva sur un ton sec.

-Dans le tableau de la foule accueillant le premier tournois des trois sorciers, au quatrième étage, répondit l'avatar de l'ancien directeur. Cessez de me lancer ce regard accusateur Minerva, il est malsain qu'un mort se mêle des affaires des vivants.

-M'en direz-vous donc un peu plus sur cette affaire?

-Non, répondit le tableau, mais il y a une boite en bois de rose dans l'armoire des objets de collection. Vous pouvez l'ouvrir, je vous demanderai simplement de respecter l'ordre et le temps, et de ne pas toucher au flacon d'albâtre, il ne vous est pas destiné.

La figure de Rogue disparut juste après qu'il aie dit ces mots. Mac-Gonnagal resta un instant interloquée, puis repensant aux paroles de Severus, elle se ressaisit et traversa son bureau. L'armoire des objets de collection se trouvait de l'autre côté, en six ans elle ne l'avait encore jamais ouverte.

Lorsque les battants vitrés pivotèrent, la directrice de Poudlard mit un petit moment à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait au milieu des bibelots de diverses sortes. Enfin, elle avisa une petite boite toute simple qu'elle posa sur la table et ouvrit.

À l'intérieur, il y avait huit flacons: sept de verre et un d'albâtre. Un morceau de parchemin était attaché à chaque flacon de verre. Dans un coin, l'un deux portait la mention suivante:

« Premier ».

Minerva saisit délicatement le flacon et le porta à hauteur de ses yeux, bien qu'elle sache déjà de quoi il s'agissait: les filaments argentés flottaient, fragile derrière le verre.

D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit l'armoire qui contenait la Pensine et celle-ci vola jusqu'à un guéridon non-loin. Minerva ôta le bouchon du flacon et en versa le contenu.

Lorsqu'elle fut aspirée dans les souvenirs de Severus, elle ressentit un vertige, mais le plus éprouvant pour elle de tomber presque nez-à-nez avec Albus.

Elle avait atterri dans le même bureau, et deux fantômes se tenaient devant elle. Le souvenirs semblaient toutefois différents... Elle se sentit mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Severus lui en donnait non seulement la vision, mais aussi lui faisait partager ses sentiments...

«...-Severus, cette affaire de journal intime doit nous mettre sur le qui-vive. Le retour de Lord Voldemort est inéluctable, j'en suis à présent certain.

-Cela semble en effet se confirmer Albus, mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas où est-ce que nous pouvons avancer.

Le vieil homme ne semblait pas décidé à lui donner raison, il lui répondit:

-Savoir cela doit vous pousser à vous préparer Severus, il y a des choix qu'il faut faire dès aujourd'hui. Accepterez-vous, oui ou non, de nous servir d'agent infiltré lorsque Voldemort réapparaîtra?

-Je m'y engage, je vous ai déjà donné ma parole.

-Dans ce cas Severus, il vous faut dès maintenant vous préparer. Lorsque Voldemort reviendra, nul doute qu'il nourrira d'intenses soupçons envers vous. Il est nécessaire que votre couverture soit de la plus grande solidité.…

Cela, Severus n'avait aucun besoin que Dumbledore le lui dise, Voldemort savait pour Lily et lui, du moins croyait à un simple désir charnel de sa part. Il ne devait surtout pas le détromper, et pour cela il lui fallait oublier la défunte, au moins en apparence.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau du directeur, la journée était presque finie, et il pouvait se permettre de manquer le repas. Il redescendit dans ses appartements et se prépara à sortir, ce n'était pas son tour de garde et il avait donc quartier libre en cette fin de journée.

Il transplanna sitôt les grilles de l'école passées, et atterrit directement dans l'allée des embrumes. Avec le soir qui tombait, celle-ci devenait un véritable coupe-gorge, mais Severus était un de ceux qui n'éprouvait plus aucune crainte à s'y aventurer, d'autant qu'il savait parfaitement où il allait.

Il tourna dans la troisième rue sur sa droite, celle-ci n'était qu'un passage sombre et malsain, où quelques silhouettes se mouvaient avec des allures de fantômes. Il n'y prit pas garde et toqua à une porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant une femme assez jeune qui lui adressa un sourire étrange.

-Severus! Dit-elle avec une expression artificielle de petite fille joyeuse, cela faisait un moment.

-Bonsoir Dana, lui répondit le maître des potions avec son laconisme habituel.

La femme ne sembla se formaliser le moins du monde de son manque d'expression, elle lui renvoya un sourire d'invite qui découvrit ses dents encore blanches. C'était d'ailleurs une chose curieuse, car Dana Bones, portait son métier gravé dans son allure. C'était une fille de vingt-cinq à trente ans, aux cheveux châtains à mèches rousses colorées, très maquillée. Elle pouvait être qualifiée de jolie, mais guère plus, et la coupe de sa robe verte lui donnait une apparence des plus vulgaires. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dure, qui pouvait devenir calculatrice suivant en face de qui elle se trouvait. Severus la connaissait toutefois depuis plusieurs années, et il aurait pu aller jusqu'à dire qu'il l'appréciait.

-Tu veux monter? Lui demanda t-elle sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que la question n'avait de valeur que rhétorique.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit Severus, il faudrait que nous parlions tous les deux.

À d'autres, Dana aurait sûrement dit qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la soirée en discussions, qu'elle avait « du travail », mais elle s'effaça sans un mot devant le maître des potions et l'invita à entrer dans la maison, et à emprunter l'escalier abrupt et étroit qui menait à son appartements. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, Dana invita Severus à s'asseoir dans le canapé et lui proposa à boire. Il accepta et la laissa attraper deux bieraubeurres. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, elle s'assit à son côté après une brève hésitation.

-Ainsi, tu es venu pour... Discuter?

Le sous-entendu « pas pour faire autre-chose » était audible, c'était sa manière d'engager la conversation sur le vif du sujet. Dana n'était pas femme à se perdre en conjecture, une qualité qu'appréciait Severus chez elle. Il répondit sans guère de détours:

-Je suis venu te proposer un marché, si tu as besoin d'y réfléchir tu peux prendre jusqu'au début des vacances scolaires.

Le visage de Dana se tendit en entendant ces mots, elle jeta sur son partenaire un regard à la fois inquiet et inquisiteur:

-Que veux-tu? Lui demanda t-elle.

Severus le lui dit:

-Je te propose de devenir ma compagne, d'abandonner tes activités et de vivre avec moi. Tu es la seule à qui je puisse demander ce service. Je suis dans une situation où j'ai besoin de trouver une femme.

-Combien de temps auras-tu besoin de cela? Lui demanda t-elle, non sans une once de froideur ou d'inquiétude.

-à ce jour, répondit Severus, je l'ignore, mais cela peut sans doute se compter en années, ou en décennies. Je suis dans une situation où il est nécessaire que je refasse ma vie. Et honnêtement...

Il prononça les derniers mots en effleurant la cuisse de la jeune femme:

-Je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre que toi je pourrais...

-Refaire ta vie...

Dana s'était levée, et faisait à présent les cent pas dans l'appartement, elle s'était éloignée de lui, presque instinctivement.

-Tu n'es pas le premier qui me propose ce genre de deal Severus, et je connais les sorts parfois peu enviables de celles qui ont accepté ce genre « d'offre ».

-Je sais aussi ce qui a cours dans le milieu Dana, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

-Pourquoi moi? Répliqua t-elle, un homme comme toi ne devrait-il pas chercher mieux qu'une « commerçante de l'allée »? Qu'est-ce qu'un professeur de Poudlard pourrait avoir à faire avec une putain de ma trempe?

Severus l'avait laissée parler, derrière la provocation de ses paroles, il sentait une véritable colère et une souffrance sans nom.

-Tu es la seule en qui je puisse avoir un minimum de confiance Dana. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais, je t'en prie...

-Accorde moi deux jours Severus. Je te répondrai ensuite. Reste-tu ce soir? »

Minerva se sentit comme aspirée et bientôt, le bureau directorial réapparut.

-Merci Severus, murmura t-elle.


	3. Aversion manifeste

Impasse du Tisseur. Les maisons étaient là, toutes semblables, cela donnait même un effet un peu triste. Luna regarda le plan et indiqua du doigt celle du fond à Neville.

-C'est celle-ci. Dit-elle simplement.

-Allons-y, et pourvu que cela se passe bien.

Il laissa Luna s'approcher de la porte et y toquer deux coups, elle s'ouvrit au bout de quelques instants, dévoilant une fillette de huit ans environ, aux longs et épais cheveux noirs. Neville sut aussitôt qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, et pour cause, l'air de famille n'aurait pu être plus frappant.

-Bonjour, nous cherchons Madame Dana Rogue, est-ce que nous sommes chez elle? Demanda Luna à la fillette.

-Maman! S'écria celle-ci en tournant la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir!

Malgré la pénombre, Neville distingua bientôt une forme en mouvement qui s'avançait, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années dont le visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Neville.

-Eileen, rentre tout de suite, gronda t-elle à la fillette, messieurs dames?

-Bonjour Madame Rogue, répondit Luna, je suis Luna Lovegood et voici le professeur Londubat, nous venons de la part de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

-Il est aisé de deviner qui vous êtes jeunes gens, répliqua la femme d'une voix un peu abrupte, entrez, la personne pour qui vous êtes venus est là.

Elle les précéda dans ce qui était un minuscule salon un peu obscur, aux murs couverts de livres, Neville se demanda vaguement si l'esprit du professeur Rogue hantait les lieux. Il aurait parié que rien n'avait changé depuis sa mort, c'était vraiment tout lui...

-Sylvia! Appela alors la femme, descend!

Il y eut du bruit dans l'escalier et bientôt, une fillette d'une dizaine d'années entra dans la pièce et jeta aux inconnus un regard interrogateur. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, mais la couleur de ses yeux et la finesse de ses lèvres lui donnait un air de Rogue assez frappant.

-Ces gens sont venus pour toi, lui dit sa mère, reste ici et écoute ce qu'ils ont à te dire, je vais faire les devoirs avec Eileen et Rufus-Tob'.

Et elle sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre, laissant Luna et Neville seuls avec la fillette.

-Asseyez-vous messieurs dames, je vous en prie, leur dit Sylvia d'une petite voix.

-Avec plaisir, merci. Répondit Luna qui prit place sur le canapé. Neville s'assit aussi à côté d'elle.

-Je crois que je sais qui vous êtes, leur dit l'enfant, vous venez de l'école de sorcellerie c'est cela?

-Oui, répondit Neville.

-Ma mère ne veut pas en entendre parler, pardonnez-la, elle y a de mauvais souvenirs.

Sylvia Rogue s'exprimait sur un ton assez doux, mais ferme toutefois. Neville s'inquiétait depuis le début, mais la fillette semblait parler en connaissance de cause, comme si elle était parfaitement au courant de ce qui allait arriver. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas si difficile finalement...

Le jeune homme tira de son sac la lettre de Mac-Gonnagal et la tendit à Sylvia en lui disant:

-Ceci est une lettre officielle de l'école, elle t'est destinée.

L'enfant attrapa la missive et la décacheta d'un geste sûr, avant d'en sortir sa confirmation d'inscription, son billet de train puis la liste des fournitures qu'elle parcourut d'un regard sérieux.

-Si tu en as besoin, lui proposa Luna, quelqu'un pourra t'accompagner pour trouver...

-Je vous remercie mais ce sera inutile, répondit Sylvia, je peux parfaitement y aller avec Eileen, le chemin de traverse n'est pas très loin d'ici.

-Ta famille est-elle en difficulté financière? Tu sais qu'il y a un fond pour...

-Dans ce domaine là, je n'ai besoin de rien messieurs-dames. Par contre je voudrais savoir un truc...

-Quoi? Demanda Neville.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est plus obligatoire de manger à la table de sa maison?

-C'est vrai oui, répondit le jeune homme à qui l'abolition de cette règle plaisait beaucoup. Tu peux manger à la table que tu veux, avec qui tu veux. Il n'y a qu'une seule exception pour le premier soir, à cause de la répartition, et pour le banquet de fin d'année à cause de la coupe des quatre maison.

Un intense soulagement s'était peint sur le visage de Sylvia, les deux jeunes gens l'entendirent marmonner « ouf, on pourra manger ensemble de toute façon... ».

-Est-ce que tu auras besoin d'aide pour le jour de la rentrée? Demanda Luna.

-Certainement pas! Répliqua la fillette avec amusement, on prend souvent la ligne Londres-Pré-au-Lard avec ma mère, pour aller voir ma tante. Je sais très bien où se trouve la voie et comment fonctionne la barrière.

Luna hocha la tête et fit signe qu'il était peut-être temps de partir, elle serra la main à la fillette, imitée par Neville, et ils prirent congés sans que la mère de Sylvia ne soit réapparue.

Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés de la maison, la jeune femme demanda à Neville:

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il, cette situation est vraiment bizarre. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre Mme Rogue et Poudlard. J'espère en tout cas que la petite n'aura pas trop de difficultés.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira, répondit Luna. Ce qui m'inquiète par contre, c'est la réaction des gens en entendant son nom. Tu sais, ce n'est jamais très agréable que les gens parlent sur toi tout le temps.

Lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, ils achevèrent leur rapport à Mac-Gonnagal, celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air sérieux, avant de déclarer:

-J'avais vraiment beaucoup d'inquiétudes, et je dois vous dire que cela s'est bien mieux passé que je l'espérais.

-Cette enfant va quand-même devoir effectuer seule beaucoup de démarches lui fit remarquer Luna. Je pense qu'il serait nécessaire de l'accompagner un peu, même si c'est discrètement...

-Oui, renchérit Neville, nous pourrions nous relayer pour veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive de fâcheux. Tout indique qu'elle est à l'école primaire moldue, elle va donc sûrement aller le week-end sur le chemin de traverse, si elle y va avant les vacances...

-Faîtes ce que vous estimez juste... Se contenta de répondre Mac-Gonnagal d'un ton las.

Elle attendit qu'ils soient partis pour sortir le coffret de bois de rose de son tiroir. Sur le deuxième flacon était marqué « première rencontre ». Elle se dirigea vers la Pensine et l'y versa. Puis elle plongea une seconde fois...

« Minerva eut un hoquet de stupéfaction lorsque son collègue, quasiment méconnaissable, lui fonça dessus en trombe, elle s'écarta précipitamment, manquant de peu de perdre l'équilibre.

Rogue lui passa devant et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu, une espèce de couloir étrange, avec quelques personnes habillées en blanc. Minerva, quoiqu'un peu désorientée, s'engagea à la suite de Severus qui courrait toujours. Son collègue avait délaissé, à sa grande surprise, les habits qu'il portait habituellement, pour un pantalon de toile noire et une veste vert foncé. On pouvait le qualifier d'élégant.

La directrice de Poudlard sentit sa curiosité se piquer par l'attitude si étrange de son collègue, un peu d'observation lui permit de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital moldu. Elle remarqua aussi que, cette fois-ci, les sentiments et les pensées de Severus lui restaient inaudibles. Pourtant, son attitude laissait entendre qu'il devait être assez remué.

Il s'arrêta bientôt au comptoir d'une genre de secrétaire, qui leva les yeux vers lui et lui demanda:

-Monsieur?

-Rogue, Severus. Je viens pour mon épouse et...

Sa phrase resta en suspend tandis qu'il reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle. La secrétaire jeta un regard à l'écran à côté d'elle et son visage s'élargit d'un sourire.

-Oui, oui je vois, Dana Rogue c'est bien cela?

-Oui madame.

-Elle est dans la chambre 201, au second étage.

-Merci, bonne journée.

Severus reprit sa route d'un pas rapide tandis que Minerva lui emboîtait le pas, il emprunta l'escalier presque en courant, ce qui n'était pas franchement pour plaire à sa collègue qui devait forcer son souffle pour le suivre.

Bientôt, il s'engagea sur un palier et s'arrêta devant une des premières portes à gauche. Il frappa et entra, Minerva se glissa dans l'ouverture avant qu'il ne referme. Quoique la possibilité d'un tel événement lui aie traversé l'esprit, elle eut un instant de choc lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'une minuscule petite fille vêtue d'un pyjamas parme et couchée dans un petit lit. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant avant que la silhouette de Severus, en lui passant devant, l'empêche de voir.

Severus lui tournait le dos, mais au mouvement de sa tête, Minerva devinait que son regard allait du bébé à Dana, allongée sur le lit et le visage légèrement souriant. La directrice de Poudlard se sentit gênée en devinant que Severus avait quelque peu perdu ses moyens. Toutefois le flottement ne dura pas et il contourna le berceau pour venir s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de la jeune femme qu'il embrassa sur le front et étreignit.

-Comment vas-tu? Lui demanda t-il.

Une expression amusée naquit sur le visage de Dana, elle avait changé depuis le dernier souvenir et semblait mieux se porter, chose assez paradoxale.

-On ne peut mieux, lui répondit-elle, Sérapis est allé très vite à ce que je vois, pour que tu sois déjà ici.

-Tu aurais encore moins attendu si seulement tu avais consenti à venir avec moi cette année. Et honnêtement j'aurais préféré que tu accouches à Sainte Mangouste.

-Nous avons déjà parlé de cela Severus. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds là-bas, surtout tant que Mac-Gonnagal...

-C'est bon. Excuse-moi. C'est juste l'inquiétude, j'avais peur que tu ne sois en difficulté.

En disant cela, il s'était tourné vers le berceau où la petite fille l'observait. Il se leva et, se penchant au dessus de l'enfant, la prit délicatement dans ses bras, un peu emprunté. Dana eut un petit rire discret mais Severus n'y prit pas garde, trop occupé à observer sa fille qui ne semblait pas moins absorbée par cet étrange individu en face d'elle. Ses cheveux fins étaient très clairs mais elle avait déjà les yeux foncés, Minerva se fit la réflexion que cette petite était vraiment mignonne. Elle se sentait même attendrie par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

-Bonjour Sylvia, murmura Severus sur un ton apparemment détaché.

-Elle aura tes yeux, lui dit Dana, et fort heureusement aussi, sûrement ton intelligence.

-Tant qu'elle n'hérite pas de ma beauté...

Minerva eut l'impression que sa mâchoire du bas se décrochait, il venait de plaisanter! Avec un vrai sourire!

-Tu étais blonde petite? Demanda Severus à son épouse.

-Oui, répondit Dana, jusqu'à dix ans environs, après mes cheveux ont foncé assez vite.

-Je me souviens qu'ils étaient déjà foncés lorsque tu es arrivée à...

Dana eut une sorte de sursaut de contrariété qui fit taire Severus. Mac-Gonnagal ne s'en étonna pas, elle savait mieux que personne ce qui était arrivé lorsque Dana était à Poudlard.

-Je t'en supplie, ne me parle pas de cet endroit! J'y ai trop perdu! Je sais que je ne pourrai pas indéfiniment dire cela... Mais en attendant laisse-moi l'oublier...

-Excuse-moi, mais inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils, c'était involontaire.

-C'est viscéral...

Severus se rassit près d'elle tout en berçant la petite, qui saisit une mèche de ses cheveux. »

Minerva n'en vit pas plus, elle se sentit aspirée et se retrouva bientôt dans son bureau.

À présent que devait-elle faire? Dana Rogue était bien trop rancunière envers l'école pour accepter d'accompagner ses enfants dans cet univers. Pourtant elle les laisserait visiblement venir sans poser de difficultés. Restait à espérer que l'histoire ne se répète pas...


	4. La marque réapparaît

Sylvia Rogue ne se différenciait pas au sein du groupe de premières années, et Minerva n'aurait su dire laquelle des petites filles devant-elle était l'enfant de son ex-collègue. Elle avait derechef éliminé une petite rousse et son amie aux cheveux noirs, ainsi qu'une grande fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés et une jeune métis. Toutefois il lui fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence: elle devrait attendre l'appel de la répartition.

Lorsque Filius posa le chapeau sur la tête du jeune Martin Aseth, Minerva se concentra sur la répartition.

-Griffondor! S'écria le Choixpeau après une seconde.

Le tumulte de la table choisie, les applaudissements nourris, surprirent le jeune garçon qui resta un instant figé avant de se décider à rejoindre la table.

La première partie de l'alphabet fut pourtant un raz-de-marée de nouveaux Serdaigle dans l'ensemble. Ce qui sembla ravir Filius mais finissait par devenir un peu monotone. Un nom accrocha pourtant l'oreille de Minerva:

-Jordan Paloma!

La jeune métis s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret avec une démarche mesurée. Minerva ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsque le choixpeau donna son choix:

-Serpentard!

Décidément, pensa t-elle tandis que l'enfant regagnait sa place, après une dynastie de griffondoriens, cette fille Jordan venait mettre du piment.

Quant-aux Poufsouffle, ils n'avaient encore aucun nouveau et la déception commençait à se lire... Minerva elle-même se sentait gênée pour Bibine, la nouvelle directrice de Poufsouffle. Déjà que les dernières années n'avaient pas été fastes, il ne faudrait pas que cela refasse comme deux ans auparavant: pas un seul élève...

Les lettres suivantes remplirent les maisons de Griffondor et Serpentard sans apporter de nouveau, lorsque Filius appela « Manzo Loïc », la tension commençait vraiment à se lire sur le visage des Poufsouffle.

Lorsque le chapeau cria, au premier frôlement de tête, la maison espérée, le rugissement de la table fut si sonore que le gamin tomba du tabouret. Bibine participait largement à la clameur et riait aux larmes et applaudissant.

« Ouf! » pensa Minerva.

La répartition se poursuivit sans apporter d'autres Poufsouffle malheureusement, lorsque Filius appela enfin le nom de Sylvia Rogue, Minerva suivit avec attention la fillette qui s'avançait vers le choixpeau. Elle tenait sans contexte de Severus, mais ses traits étaient beaucoup plus fins et ses cheveux assez clairs. Elle tenait aussi de sa mère mais son visage était plus ouvert que dans les (mauvais) souvenirs de Minerva.

Le choixpeau, posé sur la tête de l'enfant, mit quelques secondes avant de dire:

-Une seule possibilité pour toi jeune fille! Poufsouffle!

Un second rugissement retentit à la table des jaune et noir, la jeune fille reposa la chapeau en souriant et rejoignit Loïc Manzo à côté de qui elle s'assit et à qui elle tapa dans la main.

Lorsque, après le festin, les derniers élèves furent remontés dans leur salle commune, Minerva se retira dans le bureau directorial. Son soulagement fut vif lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le portrait de Severus était bien dans son cadre.

-Alors? Lui demanda t-il.

-Vous ne savez pas? S'étonna Mac-Gonnagal.

-Je ne suis pas descendu, répondit-il, je préfère l'apprendre de vous.

-Sylvia a été répartie à Poufsouffle, avec un jeune garçon qu'elle semble connaître.

Elle s'attendait à une déception ou une inquiétude de la part du tableau, mais celui-ci répondit d'un ton très détaché:

-C'est ce qui me paraît le mieux, oui je pense que ce choix est excellent.

-M'en direz-vous enfin plus sur cette situation?

-Cela n'appartient pas à un portrait Minerva, vous avez déjà le nécessaire entre vos mains, servez-vous en.

Et le portrait disparut du cadre.

Minerva resta un instant contrariée avant de se rendre à l'évidence, son ancien collègue, même réduit à l'état de portrait, ne changerait pas ses habitudes pour elle. Le coffret en bois de rose étant dans son tiroir, elle n'eut qu'à l'en sortir et chercher la fiole sur laquelle était marquée « rentrée ».

Quelques instants plus tard, elle plongeait dans la Pensine.

« Les lieux dans lesquels elle atterrit reflétaient clairement la personnalité de son prédécesseur, on se serait cru dans les cachots de Poudlard. Pourtant, Minerva ne reconnaissait pas les appartements de son collègue.

Minerva comprit lorsqu'elle avisa une lettre décachetée sur la table, adressée à « Madame Dana Bones, impasse du Tisseur... ». Et pour cause, c'était une lettre de Poudlard, écrite par elle-même!

Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs de la gêne qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait reçu une demande d'inscription pour une « Sylvia Bones »... Et qu'il lui avait fallu lui répondre.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle se souvenait aussi... C'était Severus qui avait transmis la demande! Sous couvert « d'avoir pu convaincre Miss Bones d'inscrire sa fille à l'école, il ne valait mieux pas que cette enfant soit élevée sans un cadre correct... ».

Et si Severus avait procédé à cette manœuvre et contourné les canaux habituels... Ce ne pouvait être que pour éviter que la lettre soit signée « Dana Rogue », ce qui serait arrivé si la poste sorcière s'en était chargée.

« Cachottier! Chameau! » pensa Minerva avant d'être alertée par un bruissement de journal.

Elle se retourna brusquement et découvrit Severus, assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire, non pas la Gazette, mais « Quotidien du Monde Sorcier Fier », une revue clairement marquée partis sombres...

… Et bien c'était du joli!

Elle jeta un œil à la lettre, datée du 15 août 1994, puis elle s'approcha de Severus et son journal. En gros titres, s'étalait l'agression de moldus lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Et la feuille de chou était datée du 25 août.

Severus semblait soucieux à la lecture de l'article, son visage se marquait de rides au niveau du front et ses sourcils palpitaient légèrement.

-Lucius est complètement malade! Lança t-il avec agacement.

-C'est lui? Demanda une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Minerva sursauta et se retourna, surprise de voir Dana qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

-Oui, répondit Severus, c'est bien lui, il me l'a confirmé. Il était avec sa bande et ils avaient bu, un pur miracle qu'ils n'aient pas été arrêtés! Autrement cela aurait fait du foin!

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de demander:

-Syl va mieux?

-Oui, elle s'est endormie. C'est en train de passer, crois-moi.

-Et dans deux jours ça va recommencer...

-Elle fait ses dents Severus! Répondit Dana sur un ton un peu moqueur. Hier c'était ta nuit, le prochain coup c'est la mienne!

-Elle n'est pas aussi pénible que les cornichons à qui j'enseigne, mais je peux te dire que hier soir, je n'en aurais pas dit aut...

Severus se crispa soudainement et mit une main sur son bras, outre la grimace de douleur, l'anxiété montait à son visage. Comme s'il aurait voulu fuir n'importe où. Tendue aussi, Dana s'approcha et releva elle-même la manche de Severus.

-Elle est encore pâle murmura t-elle, ce n'est qu'une colère de plus.

Severus lui-même jeta un coup d'œil à la marque que Minerva voyait se dessiner en filigrane sur son bras, légèrement brunâtre mais encore peu visible. Son visage exprima un certain soulagement mais il murmura:

-Elle fonce de plus en plus, ce n'est plus que l'affaire de quelques mois à mon avis... Et encore... Si les choses venaient à s'accélérer...

-Elle a commencé à revenir fin juin? C'est bien ça?

-Début Juillet Dana, du moins c'est à ce moment que je m'en suis aperçu.

-Tu crois que c'est Pettigrow?

-Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait... Sûr, il ne s'agit pas des Malefoy, mais ce zèle dont Lucius a fait preuve avec ses amis montre qu'ils s'attendent aussi à ce que nous soyons tous sollicités. Espérons seulement que ce ne sera pas avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

-A ce propos...

Severus plia son journal et répondit à la question non formulée:

-J'attends encore le hibou de Minerva, cela ne devrait plus tarder. Je pense que cela sera positif, c'est bien la première fois que je demande un ajustement dans mes astreintes de veille! Alors quand-même. Déjà pour le 3 mai, aucun problème... Mais quand-même, quatre mois, c'est tôt pour les dents, non?

-Ma mère me disait souvent que je les avais eues vers cet âge là et que je hurlais la nuit. Il paraît que ma douleur était largement communiquée à mes proches...

-Il y a des caractères comme ça, la taquina Severus.

-Tu viens de te plier en deux pour une douleur au bras Severus, et nous en tremblons encore tous les deux... Comme deux imbéciles...

-Que nous sommes Dana.

À cet instant, des pleurs sonores retentirent en haut.

-A ton tour... Murmura Dana avec le sourire, moi je vais préparer le repas.

Severus se dirigea vers le couloir menant aux étages en grommelant. »

Et Minerva revint dans son bureau...

-Vous êtes sérieux? Demanda t-elle au tableau qui la dévisageait, le « Quotidien du Monde Sorcier Fier »? Et bien c'est du beau!

-J'avais une couverture à tenir Minerva, et honnêtement, ce journal avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas employer Rita Skeeter, cette femme est horripilante!

-Sur ce point-là, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous...


End file.
